1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to computer security systems. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for generating and authenticating a password to protect a computer system from unauthorized access.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and networks are often protected by passwords. In order to gain access to the computer or network, a user must enter a password. The computer or network controller (server) authenticates the password by comparing the password entered by the user with a stored password. If the entered password matches the stored password, the user is given access. If not, the user is denied access.
A major problem with password-protected computer systems is the already large and growing threat from “hackers.” The popular definition of a hacker refers to individuals who gain unauthorized access to computer systems for the purpose of stealing and/or corrupting data. Hackers are known for breaking into supposedly secure computer systems and damaging web sites, credit card accounts, internal databases, and the like.
Hacker software tools include programs that try many combinations of numbers and letters over a set period of time in an attempt to compromise a password-protected system. On some computer operating systems, as each letter or number is presented by the hacker, the letter or number is confirmed by the system as being correct or incorrect. This serial confirmation sequence actually makes it easier for a hacker to gain entry because fewer combinations of letters and numbers have to be tried. On other operating systems, the password must be completely entered correctly before confirmation is supplied by the system. This may slow down the password discovery process, but with time, the hacker can eventually present a correct password to the target computer system.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved system and method for generating and authenticating a password to protect a computer system from unauthorized access. In particular, there is a need for a system and method that is simple to implement and capable of providing virtually hacker-proof protection for an online computer system. The present invention provides such a system and method.